1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a venting system for a stove, and more particularly to a venting system disposed beneath the stove to control the air flow of a bottom opening of the stove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the conventional stoves for BBQ use solid fuel, such as charcoal, as a source for supplying a fire. Comparing to liquid or gaseous fuel, the burning rate of the solid feel is harder to be controlled. A common way to adjust the burning rate thereof is to control the air flow rate of the venting opening of the stove, so as to provide the stove with a desired heat.
A conventional method to control the air flow rate is as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,713, which provides an air supply window (7) and a door (7a) that selectively open or close the window (7) to adjust the air flow rate thereof.
Another method to control the air flow rate is as disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,416,248 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,927, which provide several elongated slots on a bottom of the stove and several arms. The arms are mainly used to push the ash toward the elongated slots. Nevertheless, the arms can also selectively envelope the slots, thus the air flow rate of the slots can still be controlled.
Generally speaking, the afore-mentioned methods to control the air flow rate substantially include a horizontally operable object to selectively envelope the opening of the stove. On the other hand, the present invention focuses on providing another method to control the air flow rate.